Don't Tell!
by Rhyme2Rhapsody
Summary: Lore hears noises in the other room and goes to investigate, but what he finds is a scene that leaves him tickled pink. Rated M for Vitamin Lore!


**_You let me violate you_**

**_You let me desecrate you_**

**_You let me penetrate you_**

**_You let me complicate you_**

**_Help me! I broke apart my insides_**

**_Help me! I got no soul to sell_**

**_Help me! the only thing that works for me_**

**_Help me get away from myself_**

**_NINE._**

* * *

Lore looked up from his work to the sound of hitched breathing. He stood from his desk and followed the sound of a breathy, almost erotic sighing to Chesa's room. He could hear someone breathing heavily behind her cracked door, giving him a slanted view of her laying on her bed, knees slightly bent and parted while her hand...Her hand! He watched her hand slip over her mound in slow half circles. He stopped at the sight of her ,shocked yes, but also intrigued. So, even little miss goody had needs. The short rose colored satin night gown she wore rippled across her dewy her skin. The thin straps fell off her shoulder as the friction from her ministrations caused small tents over her full nipples. Her breathing became even more erratic. Lore felt himself grow hard as he watched. Unable to move, unwilling to move as he beheld the delightfully and hilarious sight before him. He reached down and held himself as she slipped her fingers inside herself. She paused there for a moment, letting herself adjust to the invasion by her own hands. Her hips arched, causing her to throw her head back and lick her lips from the sweet feeling in her belly. Lore reached into the folds of his pants and squeezed, his own need for attention beginning to grow.

He felt a shiver from his head to his toes when she flipped herself onto all four's, exposing her perfect round ass and her pretty pink center, sleek with sweet nectar. She was close now, her hips bounced up and down, causing her backside to jiggle slightly.

"Oh...ooh yeah." she whispered. "Fuck yeah...Lore..." she moaned louder, eyes shut against her ever quickening fingers. He froze. _Did she just...!_ _Oh this was just to sweet!_ Pushing the door to her room open quietly he crossed the room quietly until he stood over her bed, his eyes never leaving her as she continued to probe with her fingers. Her hips arched again, and she stopped, trying not to cum to quickly, enjoying her fantasy behind closed eyes. "Oh Lore..." she whispered again. He couldn't help it, he began to giggle. Her eyes shot open as she spun, aghast at the smirking android standing over her.

"LORE!" She shrieked.

"Oh no! please don't stop on my account." She flew up against her headboard and grabbed one of her pillows trying to shield herself. Lore kept chuckling as he kicked his shoes off, and crawled up the bed after her. They were like tiger and prey as he watching her with his predatory cat colored eyes. He advanced towards her as she sat frozen, shivering under his hungry gaze. Sense finally came back to her, but too late. As soon as the thought came to flee, he had already easily pulled her under him pinning her to the bed.

"Just where do you think you're going"? He whispered into her ear. He jammed a knee between her thigh's pinning her further so she couldn't move. Only then did she resort to pleading.

"Lore no!"

"No what"? Chesa looked up into his yellow eyes in shock.

"Lore please, don't!"

"Don't what, do this"? He covered her mouth with an erotic kiss, reigniting the lust in her body.

"Ooh!" He moaned when her body pressed itself against him. "Your mouth say's no, but your body screams fuck me!" A slight growl escaped him as he used his perfect teeth to nip the dark buds back to attention. She bit her bottom lip trying desperately to stifle a yelp as he continued to nibble the pert flesh.

"Lore stop it, please it hurts!"

"Isn't this what you wanted"? he asked again, looking up at her from between her breasts. He came closer, brushing his lips against her's so that she could feel his breath. "Isn't this what you were fantasizing about when you were calling my name'?

"I never said your name, creep!" She spat defiantly. He looked unconvinced.

"You know, Jeremy will be here soon, and when he comes..." Ignoring her threat he rose up on her stomach, straddling her high and holding her firmly between his knees so that she couldn't kick him. Android or not, getting kicked in the balls still hurt. He pulled off the deep red shirt he wore slowly, giving her time to see the fine definition of sleek muscles that corded his upper body. She couldn't deny that he was beautiful to look at. Lore's smile came back slowly as he observed her reaction.

"Funny! I don't remember Jeremy's name starting with an L." He pulled his pants down his hips slowly so she could see every inch of him being revealed. She gasped at the sight of him, already erect and, well, beautiful! He took that opportunity to pull his pants all the way down expertly in quick fluidity. He kept his eyes on her as he scooted down her body. Wide eyes met his and she began wriggling against him.

"Don't you want this"? He let his tongue flick over her swollen clitt. A moan escaped them both, her from the contact, and him from her reaction. "Hmm? Me between these thighs of yours making you feel good"? His lips descended on her again as he hummed his pleasure into her.

"Oh God Lore!" She cried out, her toes curling, eyes rolling back into her head as the humming sensation intensified, and his dexterous tongue made it's way around her wet opening. Oh God she felt like she could sing! Fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he dipped in and out of her very core. Screams ripped themselves from her throat when long nimble fingers began to explore the wet cavern, pushing further and further, brushing gently against her sweet spot each time he pulled back and rammed them back in with sufficient force. He stopped and looked up at her, letting her come down from the high long enough to look down at him and see him smiling.

"You've been waiting for this, admit it!" He wrapped his strong arms around each leg and opened them wider as he licked noisily, using tongue, and teeth, and long pronounced hums as she bucked and arched her hips wildly. Her cries became loud and throaty as he brought her closer to the edge.

"OH FUCK! Ahhh no! L...Lore Ahhh!"

A smile that could only be described as pure wickedness lit up his eyes. Adding his thumb to the set of fingers, he began to get it nice and slick and then, as he began to hum once again he slipped it into the tighter of her two holes, pushing it in slowly.

"AHH LOOORE...!" She howled. He felt her orgasm before he heard her scream it. Clear white fluid ran down his hand and onto her bed sheets in a steady gush. Her body sucked his hand in, refusing to let go until it was done with him. When she arrived back to herself Lore lay next to her propped on his side. Shame and shock overtook her and she fought her heavy limbs to move so she could slip away.

"Oh no, you don't!" he said, pulling her back down and rolling over so that she was once again pinned under him. He pressed himself against her so that she could feel his hardness against her skin.

"This is going to be fun." he said with a wicked smile.

* * *

He stole her breath away with his kisses. She began to squirm wildly. Unfortunately for her, her squirming put him right where he wanted to be, poised at her entrance, ready to slip in at any time. He took her nipple in his mouth, thumbing and squeezing the other as he worked his tongue over the bit of flesh. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her mouth hung open in a delicate oh as her brain and her body fought for dominance. Sensing her struggle for control, he bit down gently, and licked her breasts savagely. Her back arched with a long hiss that caused the tip of his sleek pale cock to slide into her drenched opening.

She froze, determined not to let him pass any further. Roughly he grabbed hold of her ass and lifted her off the bed, rising up on his knees and then forcing his way in. Her eyes began to water from the sheer force of his body pushing against her's. She heard him grunt as he met steady resistance, and then again when he pulled out and slammed all the way in. He paused for a minute, watching her body writhe against his as he knelt, now fully sheathed in her wetness. She shut her eyes against the incredible feeling, letting rip a cry of ecstasy that tore past her lips. She felt him begin to move, sleek and powerful between her legs.

"You like that"? he said plunging into her. "Is it good"? To her dismay it was good. It was fucking wonderful, incredible!

"You were thinking of me weren't you. You were making yourself cum while saying my name." She whimpered under him but said nothing. He pulled all the way back out and hoisted a leg over his shoulder before slamming back in.

"OH...oh fuck...Lore!"

"Does Jeremy fuck you like, huh? Answer me!"

"He...Lore...he..."

"Does Jeremy's dick feel as good as mine? Huh? I'm the name you called!"

The rhythm of his hips was intoxicating.

"Answer me!" he growled.

"YES! Yes it was you."

"Yeah, I knew it was."He pulled out, rolling her on her side so that she was facing the full length mirror on her bedroom wall with him behind her. He tore her night gown off with a tug and chucked it across the room. He lifted her knee, hiking her leg up so he could slip himself in further. She gasped when she saw herself. Her tousled hair and the sex in her eyes...but most of all, her exposed womanhood and the pale cock planted deep inside of her. Her head-felt like it was going to explode.

"No don't you dare turn away." he hissed in her ear. His thrusts became slower, gliding in and out so that she saw every inch of him as he moved inside her.

"Look at yourself! he said. She watched her moisture mingle with his, her flesh with his, she became even more ashamed because she found herself enjoying it intensely.

"Yeah you like it." He teased knowingly. "Admit it!" he growled thrusting in violently this time.

"Admit it!"

"YES!"

"What's that? I couldn't hear you"

*Shove* "umph!"

"Yes!" *Thrust* "Oh!"

"And what...ahhh... do you admit to, be specific." *Clench*

"Ahhh, I like to watch..."'

"Watch what"? *grind*

"OW! Your cock! Your cock it...oh god you're so...!" *Grunt*

"SAY IT!" *Thrust*

"I like to watch it. I LOVE TO WATCH IT!"

"What do you like to watch." He saw the look on her face in the mirror. The look in her eyes...she couldn't take much more!

"I LIKE TO WATCH YOU FUCK ME." she howled. "I FUCKING LOVE IT. MORE! OH GOD MORE!"

"Good!" Lore said with a smile. He twisted them so that she was on all fours now with him straddling her backside.

"I'm gonna fuck you, and when you Cum, it'll be my name on your lips!" Chesa watched his reflection in the mirror. He was enjoying this to no end. His hard shaft curved into her insides hitting her to the wall, pushing her limits almost to the point of pain.

"Ohhhh..." he groaned. He looked down at the perfect ass in front of him and licked his lips.

"Here I come!" he said grinning. He began to plow her, watching as her ass jiggle rhythmically in time with each thrust. Her hazel eyes stared at her reflection blindly. The walls of her insides began to squeeze, and it was then that he began to release violently. She gripped on to the sheets trying to hold on as he ripped into her, hitting her spot so violently that she came and came again to the point that it became painful. She heard Lore's masculine growl as he spent himself completely. Minutes passed before he could think again. They lay on their sides with his arms wrapped around her hips. He smiled and nuzzled his face in her chestnut hair. Something was wrong. He let her go gently and turned her on her back.

"Oh shit!" he mumbled. she had stopped breathing. "FUCKING FRAGILE...!" He cursed as he administer CPR.

"Breath, come on!" He listened closely to her faint heart beat. He tried again.

"Don't you dare fucking die on me you Bitch!" Panic began to set in, heavy and cold in his chest.

He breathed into her mouth again, stopping only to check her heart rate. She began to cough as air expanded her lungs.

"Lore"? she whispered finally.

"I finally get you in the sack and you up and try to die on me." he said sarcastically. She opened her eyes and saw him smirking, but underneath she could tell he had been worried.

"Come here." she reached her arms out to him from where he knelt by her side.

"Lore."

"What"?

"Just don't tell Jeremy okay." Relieved he flopped down on his back and pulled her on top of him sighing loudly.

"I wont, if you wont." He joked. "You know you shouldn't fall asleep now."

"Why"?

"You were unconscious for nearly five minutes. You might slip into a coma."

"Then you better keep me up!" With a smile pulled her up higher on his chest and kissed her.

"Call it penance for what you've done." She said

"Your wish is my command." he said rolling her under him so that he could work his magic once again.

* * *

Jeremy had rung her doorbell for over an hour. It was time to go home. Maybe they had gone out! He pressed his ear against the door when he swore he could have heard someone inside. When he couldn't detect any sound he turned and scratched his head. Maybe he should just come and visit her some other time he thought, and began to make his way down the darkening street.


End file.
